Dokku
is a citizen of the Tonika Village. Background Dokku grew up with Shiseru and was really close to her. One day, when she was about to fall down a cliff, Dokku managed to grab her hand and hold her for almost an hour, but was too weak to pull her up, and after some time, the grip loosened and Shiseru fell down. Luckily, she landed on a tree and survived, but his inability to save her forced Dokku to become part of Tonika village's local militia. Years later however, he was fired for unknown reasons and became a teacher.Naruto Shippūden episode 291 Personality He is a very brave and dutifully man, not hesitating to risk his own life to save that of several others. He is also a very fond as he is caring a lot about Miina and Leo, who, in return, love him no less. Appearance Dokku is a rather portly man with short brown hair with a receding hairline. He wears square framed glasses and has a short moustache and pointed beard. He has the complex tattoo of Tonika village's militia on his right hand. As heard in the episode, Leo refers him as fat, whilst Miina opposes it. When being younger, he was very slim. Abilities While displaying no particular abilities, he did manage to survive his village's destruction whilst saving several children. Miina and Leo also refer to him as sensei, suggesting his expertise in the teaching of one field or another with their grandfather specifically stating his ability more as a teacher than a guard. He is rather strong, able to carry both Miina and Leo on his shoulders for a considerable time despite wounded and was also fast enough to catch them after they jumped out of their windows. Part II Chikara Arc He is first seen running wounded through the attacked village, when he notices that Miina and Leo are trapped in their own house. He tells Miina to jump as he was ready to catch her, but she was too scared of the height. Dokku encourages her to trust him and successfully saves her after she finally jumped. After he rescues Leo, he carries both of them out of the village, just to part with them to save more people. Before he leaves, he gives Miina his jacket and tasks the two children to request help from the neighbouring Hachō Village. He manages to rescue three more children, Sora, Lando and Faz, but was greatly wounded during the night, forcing him to use a crutch. On his way to Hachō Village, he meets Leo and Miina once again, happily hugging the last. They arrived shortly after in Hachō Village and are allowed to live in Shiseru's house. Days later, Dokku, Miina and Sora are buying food when a fight between Leo and Faz broke out. Miina could stop it however by playing on a wooden sticcado. When they arrive at their new home, Dokku mistakes Naruto's forehead protector as one of the enemies who destroyed their village and tells everyone to flee. As Leo convinces him to run over a fragile bridge, Dokku takes Miina and starts running, however, the bridge couldn't hold them and Dokku apologizes to Miina for it. As they fall down, Naruto could save them with a chain of shadow clones. Dokku then apologiezes to Naruto and Sakura. Later, after they ate a meal, everybody was taking a bath. Dokku tells Naruto about his background and states that he wished for more power, so he could have saved more citizens. Afterwards, he discusses with Yamato and Sai about the massacre and remembers the time he was nearly killed by Hayate Gekkō and when he met the village head who gave him two bars for unknown reasons. He keeps silent about the last part. When he and Shiseru looked for the five sleeping kids, they began holding hands. References